Night of the Living Kitty-Cat
by StBridget
Summary: Ninja gets out on Halloween and ends up at a frat party. Steve and Danny go rescue him. Ninja the Cat verse.


Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

So a guest suggested I do a story where Ninja got lost in a haunted house and Steve came to his rescue. I'd already written a Halloween Ninja story, so I thought about adapting it for my Dragon!Danny verse, but all the scenarios worked much better for a cat. So, I decided to write the story for Ninja after all, but when I started writing, the plot bunny mutated and this came out. Guest, if you're out there, hope you like it and forgive what I did to your poor little plot bunny!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danny, did you leave the door open?"

Danny Williams came out of his partner Steve McGarrett's kitchen, holding a bag of candy. "Yeah, there were trick-or-treaters, and I ran out of candy, so I just went to get some. Why?"

"I took care of the trick-or-treaters," Steve said, "But Ninja's gone."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry." Danny and the cat didn't necessarily get along, but he felt bad about inadvertently letting him out. "I'm sure we'll find him. He can't have gotten far, right?"

"That's not the point, Danny," Steve said. "The point is you've got to quit leaving doors and windows open and letting animals out."

"Okay, okay. Are you going to stand there and bawl me out, or are we going to find Ninja?"

"We'll find him." Steve pulled out his phone and pushed a few buttons.

"What are you doing, calling for backup? When it's just a lost cat, you remember to do that, but you forget when we're surrounded by armed drug dealers. Where are your priorities, Steven?"

"No, I'm tracking his GPS."

"Your cat has a GPS? Why am I not surprised?"

"It's built into his microchip." Steve peered at his phone and frowned. "Looks like he's moving away pretty rapidly."

"Some kid probably picked him up and is on the way home in the car with Ninja."

"Well, we'll just have to go get him." Steve grabbed Danny's keys and led the way out to the Camaro. He handed his phone to Danny. "Here. You track him, I'll drive."

"Now, wait a minute," Danny protested. "It's your cat and my car. Why don't you track him and I'll drive."

"Because I always drive. Now get in."

"Fine." Danny got in the car and peered at the phone. "Looks like they've stopped, so whoever it is must have gotten where they're going."

"That's great, Danny, now why don't you get us there?"

"Okay, okay." Danny consulted the map on the phone. "Turn right up here. It's not far—just about 10 blocks or so."

Steve followed Danny's directions until Danny told him to stop. They were on a cul-de-sac packed with cars. "Now what?"

Danny pointed. "That house, there."

Steve looked where Danny pointed. It was a large, brightly lit house with music blaring and people congregated on the lawn. "Oh, man, looks like my cat's at a frat party."

Danny snickered. "He knows how to party better than you do. Come on."

Danny led the way to the house. As they got closer, they realized not only was it teeming with college kids, they were all dressed as zombies. When they tried to enter, a zombie blocked their way. "Hey, man, you can't come in without a costume. It's the rules."

Steve flashed his badge. "Five-0. We're here on official business."

The zombie paled. "Hey, we're not doing anything wrong. Everyone's legal, I swear, we've been checking ID's. And if it's the music, we can turn it down."

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," Danny assured him. "We're just looking for a cat."

The zombie frowned. "What did the cat do?"

"Never mind. Just take us to him," Steve barked.

"Okay, okay." The zombie led the way through the house, Steve and Danny following.

"Really, Steve? You had to flash your badge? What were you thinking?"

"It was the fastest way to get in."

"It didn't occur to you to just ask? Just explain we're here for your cat, instead of scaring the poor guy half to death?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, but it was completely unnecessary!"

"Shut up, Danny."

Their guide stopped in what appeared to be the dining room. Danny and Steve could just make out Ninja sitting on the table, a glass of beer in front of him. A bunch of kids surrounded him, urging him to drink. Ninja stiffed at the beer, then tentatively stuck out his tongue and lapped at it. He immediately pulled back and made a face. It was so human, it was comical, but Steve was in no mood to laugh. He ploughed through the crowd. "Give me back my cat!" He ordered.

The crowd parted. "Hey, we didn't know he was yours," another zombie, not the one who'd escorted them, said. "We just found him wandering around and thought it's be fun to bring him. I mean, what Halloween party couldn't use a black cat."

"He's mine. Hand him over." Steve flashed his badge again.

"Are you going to arrest us for catnapping? We didn't know he belonged to anyone, honest!"

Danny smacked Steve on the arm. "Cut it out, Steve, just grab the cat and let's go."

"Oh, we'll get him for you." The zombie they were talking to and about six others reached for Ninja. Surrounded, Ninja panicked and leaped off the table, scratching several zombies in the process. He streaked through the house, Danny and Steve following. Unfortunately, Ninja was far more nimble navigating the crowd, while Steve and Danny were hampered by a sea of zombies.

"Damn," Steve said. "I lost him."

Danny shoved a few zombies aside and finally got a clear view. "There he goes," he said, pointing, just as Ninja streaked out the front door.

The two men kept shoving their way out until at last they were free. "Where'd he go?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. Then he remembered the GPS. "Wait a minute, I'll check." He looked at the phone and pointed. "He's about 500 feet that way."

Steve followed Danny's finger. "That's where we left the car." The men walked to the car. Sure enough, Ninja was sitting on the hood, calmly cleaning himself. As Steve and Danny approached, he leveled his gaze at them. "What took you so long?" His expression clearly said.

"Ninja, there you are!" Steve scooped up the cat and cuddled him to his chest. "I was so worried about you! It's alright; Daddy's got you now."

Danny had to smile at the sight of his big, tough partner baby-talking to a cat. "Come on, you big lug, let's get you two home."

"Okay." Steve handed over the keys. "You drive. I want to make sure Ninja's okay."

Danny took the keys and got in the driver's seat. "Well, one good thing came of this, anyway."

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"I finally get to drive my own car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So I'm thinking now that Steve has a cat, Danny needs a dog, but I don't know if he'd have a big dog like a golden or a German Shepherd, or if Grace would talk him into a little dog like a yorkie, or if he'd get something in between like a Boston (always my choice. :) ) or a Bulldog. Any ideas?


End file.
